Because Your The Only Hope For Me
by jamescoco
Summary: Freya Tibbs, an Australian witch. Goes to Hogwarts where everything is swift and easy for her, until her sixth year at Hogwarts causes a stir. Rated M for words.
1. Introduction

Hello everyone! So this post is going to be the introduction sort of thing. I deleted all of my chapters only so I can re-write them, after reading the first couple of chapter of Goblet of Fire (Yes I am late, sue me) I have this feeling of not liking what I had planned, and with the later chapters I just feel bored about it even tho I've mapped out dates and everything till like 2022. So I need to change a lot of things to this. I'll still stick with the plot – Erebus is going to marry Freya and Freya and George fall in love. I just need to make it stronger and I need to tie it in with Moldymort. I'm going to make it third person all the way because it is confusing with it third person half the time and then first all the way. So yes, that is what I'm going to do. I'll add the author's note at the end of the chapter (When I have something to say) I'll add characters to make it less confusing and I'll add others and do this and that. But first I have to thank the people who have helped me through this, all of you the readers all of the subscribers and the reviewers. I'd love reviews but I'm not bothered because I really post this for fun. I'd love to thank my friend Rebecca (who plays Rebecca in this) for the help in most of the Deathly Hallow parts and after that. So thank you for reading and I might take this away after a while and put in the welcome or what not. So here is my welcome and whatnot.

* * *

><p>This GeorgeOC fic is a story I started in September of 2010 under the name of '_I Don't Know About You, But I Came To Dance_'. I wrote this fic and posted it on , but I stopped writing because I was bored/had no interest in it and school was weighting me down. Since then the release of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1 made me want to keep writing this fic. I didn't want to post it on mibba anymore and I knew that there was a bigger community base on so this is where I started posting it. I changed a lot of things, like a couple of characters, settings, made it stronger. But after finishing Deathly Hallows on my second go I feel like it isn't strong enough and that it doesn't work. Plus first person isn't working for me. So, I've started to go to version 3.0 where I make everything **STRONGER THAN IT WAS BEFORE**! Uhm... yes, so I'll be taking things from the books (Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, bits of Half Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows). I only own Freya, her family and friends, half of the plot and the awesome that is this fic (ha). So kick back, chillax, grab some popcorn because it'll be a long ride in. Thank you, for choosing Because You're The Only Hope For Me airlines, we hope you enjoy your flight. You can come back anytime but you can never leave.


	2. Am I losing my mind

**Chapter 1 - Am I losing my mind?**

Freya Tibbs lived in Australia, with her parents, a younger sister and a cat named Charlie and a dog named Scruffy. Everything was normal, Freya lived in a normal suburban household; she went to primary school and lived like any normal young child would. But for Freya, learning about her ancestry didn't help her. She asked her mother once about their family tree. Her mother told her to seek her some other time. Her father on the other hand told her about wizards and witches and Freya thought of it being just stupid. Even tho she did believe in magic, she didn't believe she was related. Freya's eight birthdays was coming up, in only a week and Freya was excited. But in the last couple of months she has been experiencing some slight, stuff ups. They are, having her school work on fire, pulled someone's pants down and caused a flood in the girl's bathroom. She told her parents that she didn't do it and didn't mean to, they believed her. Freya Tibbs wasn't raised with discipline but knew when it was time to shut up and when it was time to start fessing. Freya has this slight feeling she has magic in bones, after she heard her cousin Alison let it slip. But she hadn't asked questions from her parents. The Tibbs family are a pure-blood family coming from England, Freya's father's side (Tibbs) have been in Australia since the 19th century, while Freya's mother's side (Cawson) have been in Australia since 1949. The Tibbs are famous. Not as famous as the Weasley's or the Malfoy's or the Potters. But, the Tibbs are famous for being the Malfoy's rivals, and not just any rival. But ever since the Tibbs and the Malfoy names have been around there has been a tendency to be better than the other one. But for now, this is the story about Freya Eileen Tibbs.

"This can't be you and dad! I mean you look so young!" Freya said holding a photo frame in her hands. She turned around to see her mother picking up a Barbie doll. The photo was of Freya's parents wearing dark robes with a blue tie (that her mother was wearing) and a green tie (that her father was wearing), she would sometimes see it wave, and then Freya would think that she was crazy. Freya asked her mother about the school she went to, and all Elizabeth would say was 'magical'. It didn't answer Freya's question but she went with it.

"Believe it or not Freya, your father and I was younging's like you and your sister are!" Elizabeth said giving Freya a smile, Freya smiled back. "Now, go and clean up before your father gets home!" Elizabeth said swatting her hand. Ross always expected a clean home when he got home, and having a seven and five year old around the house the house would get messy a lot.

Freya hid behind her door, hearing screaming in the house. Her little sister Astra was fast asleep, but the screaming kept Freya up. She knew it was her parents, they've been doing this for the past couple of weeks hearing such things as "We need to tell her" and "Why would you need to tell her. She needs to live a life as a muggle and not a witch. She's too young!" But then she'd hear a scream or a yell. Freya didn't understand any of the words they were saying and by now she was crying. Her hands over her ears and her eyes tightly shut. Freya sighed heavily and her breaths getting cut. She then started screaming, screaming louder than her parents yelling. It was a surprise that Astra had not awoken. Then there was a crack and Freya went silent. She didn't open her eyes, and all she heard was silence.

"Crap, I need to get some more!" Ross groaned in annoyance.

Years passed and Freya was still causing havoc. She turned nine and it was her fourth year at her primary school in Australia. Then her tenth birthday came and went, with presents from her cousins and aunts, uncles and grandparents. Then today is her 11th birthday, this was her last year of school in Australia, where the next year was going to be a new experience for her. Waking up on June 23rd, Freya did a little dance and walked out the backyard. Yawning with a stretch she breathed in the morning cold and sighed. She then heard a hoot and felt something hit her feet, annoyed that it was most likely bird poo she groaned in annoyance and bent down. Only to see it wasn't white poo, but a yellowish parchment paper. In green writing she looked at it.

Miss. F. Tibbs.  
>The second bedroom down the hall to the left.<br>18 alimony close.  
>Pillingway.<br>VICTORIA, AUSTRALIA.

She was confused and curious, shrugging it off as a letter from a relative wishing her a happy birthday; she looked on the back to see four animals. A snake, a lion, a badger and an eagle. It might be just a crest thing, maybe that's the Tibbs crest. But there was a giant H in the middle so the idea before must be ruled out. Freya didn't know what to do. But opening it was logical; it wasn't going to turn into a giant spider. Freya sat down and patted the letter on her thumb. She hesitated but finally opened it.

'Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards).'

"What have you got there Fi?" Elizabeth asked Freya, she jumped and sighed.

"Oh hi mummy! Oh it's a letter of some sorts" she said with a shrug. "From a guy named Albus Dumbledore, Iunno". Freya passed the letter to her mum; she stood up and turned around looking at her mother reading over the letter.

"It's a letter of acceptance. You Freya are a witch!" Elizabeth said excitedly, Freya looked at her awestruck. "We come from a long line of witches and wizards. You are a thing called a pure-blood. But the one rule of being a witch, well okay there numerous rules, but the most important rule you must not break is. Telling a muggle." Freya was now confused, she would have to learn these 'new words' if she was a witch. "A muggle is a non magic creature like your Uncle Grant. Now you must read over this letter and we shall go shopping tomorrow."

Freya didn't read the letter that day, she had a party with her 'muggle' friends and later that night was a family party. But when Freya went to bed she read it over, and over, and over. Freya had to wait until after dinner to go shopping for her things, around 9pm at night so that when they apperated it wasn't 3 am in the morning. After dinner Freya got dressed in the normal outwear she would normally wore; she then met up with her mum in the living room. Elizabeth was a short woman; Freya only had an inch or two to grow until she was taller than her mum. She had red hair that was almost a dark brown to a light ginger; she was curvy and had a smile on her face.

"We need to go to Gringotts first so we can get money out, then you need to go to Ollivanders Wand Shop!" She said holding onto Freya's hand, then they were sucked in. It felt like Elizabeth shoved Freya into a tube. Finally the pair arrived in Diagon Alley. There were tall buildings, people dressed in green robes, and yellow, red and gold. It was magical and spectacular.

"Where are we?" Freya asked her mother looking up. Once Elizabeth took in the memories she looked down and smiled at Freya.

"England" Freya didn't speak. '_England? How'd we get in England!_' Freya didn't speak, the pair started to walk. They then stopped; in front of them was a plump short woman with bright ginger hair. She wore a red scarlet robe and had a smile placed upon her face.

"Hello Molly!" Elizabeth said spreading her arms out inviting the woman '_Molly_' into a hug. Molly walked over to Elizabeth and hugged her. The pair squeezed each other in the hug and laughed, they hadn't seen each other for years.

"Elizabeth! It's been a while. Why are you here?" Molly asked taking to steps back from her old friend.

"This little one" Elizabeth said patting Freya's head. "Is a witch! So we need to find all her things." Molly nodded still with the smile on her face and looked from Freya back to Elizabeth. "It's her birthday today so she got her letter from McGonagall!"

"Oh happy birthday Freya!" Molly said smiling looking at Freya again. Freya nodded and copied the same smile as Molly.

"Thanks!" She said thanking the woman. The two started talking and Freya found this boring, she wanted to walk off and look at all the neat shops in the area. There weren't a lot of people due to the fact that people were enjoying their summer holidays and nothing was going on.

"Have you seen Fred and George by any chance?" Molly asked Elizabeth, Molly did speak to Elizabeth by owl sometimes when they had time; she spoke about her children often. Both Elizabeth and Freya shook their heads. Molly sighed and turned back to check if her kids were behind her. "Darn it, those two are always running around somewhere! Well I best be off. Maybe I'll see you at platform 9¾." Elizabeth nodded, the friends said their goodbyes, and Freya and Elizabeth walked to the direction of Gringotts. It wasn't hard to find Gringotts; it was a tall white building and large uppercase letters saying "**GRINGOTTS BANK**". Elizabeth and Freya walked up to bronze doors, they automatically opened. Freya was impressed. Then the pair came to a second set of doors, they automatically opened too and the pair began walking into the bank, long counters with creatures who had pointed ears and long noses. Some of them were weighing money, some were writing and others were talking to some people. They reached the end of the hall with a creature like the rest who was writing slowly.

"Hello. Elizabeth Tibbs wishing to take money out of vault 569." Elizabeth said to the creature. He looked at Elizabeth then to Freya and she gave a large gulp, he then peered back over to Elizabeth.

"Do you have the key miss?" The creature asked Elizabeth, she stood there for a second then pulling out of her bag a set of keys, house keys, garage keys, keys for her work, then the last one. Labelled '569' a gold key that was small enough for even a mouse to lose she placed it on the counter and slid it over. Its nails were long and growing yellow. He inspected the key thinking something was going to happen. _Nothing_. He looked from the key back to Elizabeth. "Alright, I shall get Griphook." He looked over his shoulder and called out the same name, a small creature that looked the same as the one in front of us walked towards the counter, the first one handed the key over to Griphook, looking at the key then turned on its heel and walked to the cart.

"Mum, what are they?" Freya whispered there were some people walking back and some of the same creatures were walking ahead. Elizabeth looked at Freya and smiled.

"They are called Goblins. I think your dad read you a bed time story about them." Freya didn't answer but acknowledged her mother's remembrance; the three walked in silence and sat in the cart. It went down five times, going faster than the fastest speed limit there it. They finally got to the vault and Griphook put the key into the lock twisted his hand and released it. Loud noises came from behind the large door. "Thank you!" Elizabeth said Griphook, he nodded and stood back. Elizabeth and Freya walked into the large room, it was dark but you could see shimmers of gold.

"Sometimes I come here and deposit money here for your sister and yourself." Elizabeth explained, she then started to explain about the different colours and what their names were and what they were used and converting them from wizard money to muggle money. Elizabeth picked up almost 100 pieces of gold. She put it in her purse and walked out of the vault nodding towards Griphook the three walked towards the cart to go back up.

After some time Elizabeth and Freya finally got the things they need and they were now sitting outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Freya's wand was made out of oak, it was 12 inches and it had unicorn hair. Elizabeth came out of the store with an ice-cream in both of her hands one was white with chocolate like chunks in them.

"Choc-chip! Go on have a bite!" She gestured for Freya to eat it, she handed it to Freya and Freya smiled and licked the top of it and smiled, she moaned in delight. Elizabeth then began explaining to Freya the rules of being a witch. She explained that everyone in the family were magical. She then explained as to why Freya never knew about being a witch until now. "I will tell Astra about this once she turns 11. Also, the family has an owl so whenever you need to send me a letter go find Opera; we named her that because she's a beautiful singer. But anyways. Also you need a familiar and Charlie is of one, I bought him here about five years ago, so he's a pretty old cat but still young in the sense." Freya nods and smiles.

Freya and Elizabeth left the ice-cream shop and went back home. Freya had to hide her things from her sister until she would return back to England only to become and learn to be a witch. After a while she forgot about Fred and George Weasley and her being a witch, but she was reminded when she went into her closet to find clothes, where she'd find her cauldron and her books. Her cousin Sarah and Alison would tell Freya about the things in Hogwarts, about the Christmas feasts and the teachers, to be worried about a Professor named Snape. Alison was in Hufflepuff while Sarah was in Ravenclaw. Freya's head was filled with beautiful and amazing things about Hogwarts. August 31st came around and Freya was packing the things she needed to go to Hogwarts. Elizabeth gave Freya a carry bag to put her cauldron and her objects that she won't be putting in the trunk. Elizabeth put a spell that made the bag light and an undetectable extension charm. Freya and Elisabeth apperated. They met up with Alison and Sarah at the leaky cauldron, where they had food, and a place to stay until September the 1st where they had to hop on board The Hogwarts Express. Once aboard, Freya sat in a small carriage by herself. She had Charlie walk around on the table. She sighed, she wasn't quite happy about being alone like this.

"Is this seat taken?" Freya looked from Charlie to the opening of the door of the cabin she was sitting in to see a girl with straight brown hair and glasses, she placed a smile on her face. "Also do you mind if I invite four other friends?" Freya shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah why not!" Freya said with a light laugh, first sat the girl who asked, next to her was a boy with dreadlocks who smiled and mouthed a 'thanks', next was a girl with short blond hair and black ray bans and then the last two were twins, with red hair.

"I'm Rebecca Clarke!" The girl said holding her hand out, Freya shook it.

"Freya Tibbs." Freya replied. I let Charlie roam around on the table, the train started to move and Freya waved a goodbye to Elizabeth, blew her kisses and off they were.

"I'm Lee Jordan. Half-blood." Lee also took out his hand so Freya could shake it, Freya did the following but didn't bother addressing her name.

"I'm Sophie Dupont, I'm a bit of a Veela but it's only a tiny bit" Sophie said with a warm smile.

"I'm Fred"

"I'm George"

"We are the amazing Weasley twins!" the two of them said with a smile, Freya started to laugh. The group of six kept on talking; they passed the country, the sea and the forest all in one day. They ate food from the snack bar and the food that their parents had made for them for that day. They spoke about their past, and what house they want to be in. Hours passed, they played games, talked, played more games, and they also took a nap. Until they were called out of their carriages. Rebecca and Lee went in a boat with Patricia Stimpson while Freya went in with Fred and George; Sophie went with Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. They walked through to the front doors of the hall. Professor McGonagall started talking to them about the house sorting. They had to wait for a few minutes, but once they walked in, all eyes were on them. Freya could see Alison and Sarah and she gave them a small wave with them waving back. Fred, Freya, George, Sophie, Lee and Rebecca stood at the front of the pack of first years. There was a stool with a hat on it, peering at everyone. Freya was shocked as she had never seen anything like this. Professor McGonagall called each student by their last names; Rebecca went up and was called upon to Ravenclaw. Sophie was called and she also got sorted into Ravenclaw Lee was called upon to Gryffindor. Then it was Freya's turn.

"Tibbs, Freya!" McGonagall said. Freya gulped; she sighed and started walking up the steps towards the chair. She sat down and the hat was placed upon her head.

"Tibbs, what a famous last name. Freya where are we going to place you, you for one are tricky. As your mother was in Ravenclaw but your father was in Slytherin. You have an ambitious need in you, but you are quite smart and very loyal, but Gryffindor sounds good, there's something ahead of you. I'm sure Gryffindor can help you. So GRYFFINDOR!" He screamed into Freya's ear. Freya walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down on the opposite side of Lee.

Professor McGonagall called out many names, until she came upon the Weasley's. The hat sorted the two into Gryffindor. Fred came and sat next to Jordan while George sat down next to Freya; she laughed and joked with the three boys. Dumbledore then gave a speech to all of the first years, then went on and spoke about what was off limits and what was not to be toyed with, he then proclaimed to the feast. The boys were eating like animals; even Freya tried her best to eat politely but failed at it. Then once everyone finished dinner and desert, the prefects showed the first years where they were. Saying the password for the common room. The two prefects showed them where the first years bedrooms were located, and where the toilets and bathrooms are. It was time for bed and all of Freya's things where already waiting on top of her bed. She was sharing a room with Angelina Johnson, Patricia Stimpson and Alicia Spinnet. They all talked about who they are, and what they liked so far. The group became somewhat friends. School was on the next morning so they decided to get some sleep before the female prefect came in and groaned and lectured them to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>I hope this was better than the first one! Also I made a fan mix for this story<br>radio-streak(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/8345465163/been-best-friends-since-we-were-eleven-01-im (remove the (dot) thingo's with a . of course) I'm actually quite proud of myself, now onto Goblet of Fire, I don't know when it'll be out, but it'll be soon, also if you read my 'Till Death Do We Part, I need to update that I'm sorry I haven't, and thank you for sticking with me!

**Melissa xx**


	3. I knew the lonely road to get there

**Chapter 2 – I knew the lonely road to get there. **

Six years have come and gone and Freya is in her sixth year along with her friends Fred and George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Rebecca Clarke and Sophie Dupont. Freya then became friends with none other than Harry Potter, Fred and George's younger brother Ron and their younger sister Ginny, Dannielle Portello (a half-blood witch in Ginny's year, also Sophie's neighbor) and Hermione Granger. Astra went into Gryffindor as well along with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione while Dannielle was in Ravenclaw. Freya didn't have anything to do with Harry's adventures, but her sixth year would tie in with Harry's adventures. The Goblet of Fire would surface and the Triwizard tournament would make an appearance. This is really where our story begins.

"Father, have we got any word?" A dark voice came from the shadows.

"No, none" a second voice more high pitched than the first. He sat on a green coloured chair just rasping for breath. The first man crouched down and placed a hand on the second man's hands.

"Father, we need word. We need conformation about the girl" his voice was cut off.

"The girl? THE GIRL? The girl is not needed, no no not yet for we need the boy!" The second man's voice now deepening as his yells pierced the walls. The room was a very dark and small room, only being a lit by the open fire, as the flames danced to its own beat the first man looked from the fire back to the second man. He got up from his knees to his feet and flicked his wand out.

"Father, we need word. We need to do this now!" He said now twirling his wand. The second man sighed gravely.

"Erebus, son. For the girl, we need the boy. They are both what muggles say... _friends_" his voice became an icy chill down Erebus' spine. Erebus cracked his neck and sighed angrily. "For we need Barty"

"Barty?" The confused boy asked.

"Yes, Barty" the second man repeated.

"But Barty is the head of the department of inter-"

"His son!" The second man cried, Erebus realised Barty Crouch Jr. He stood for a second and then nodded. His black hair covered most of his face and his dark green eyes connected with his father's dark eyes. It was difficult looking at his father, with a harmful ray of hurt upon them, the look of a thousand muggles souls trying to escape his dark eyes. Erebus cringed and looked away from his father's hurtful rays and gulped.

"We wait?" He finally asked out of the silence.

"We wait" the second man repeated.

"For both, for the girl and the boy?" Erebus asked his father. Placing his hand through his scruffy hair.

"For both" the second man repeated again. Miles away, Freya Tibbs gasped awake breathing heavily looking outside her window with sweat dripping from her nose she noticed it was still dark outside.

"Oh Miss. Tibbs, I'm sorry to disturb you. I thought I heard you scream!" A small house elf called behind a door. Freya looked at the small elf and gave her a small smile.

"Oh no, Morbi I'm fine." Morbi nods slowly and closes the door behind her.

"Wait" the house elf stood in her tracks listening to her master. Freya turned around and got off of her bed and crouched down to the small creature. The elf was about as tall as Freya if Freya sat down. Her ears flopped like a dog and her nose was as small as a button. She was gray and her robe was a black cotton pillow case. Elizabeth had bought a house in London as it would be easier to live there instead of living in Australia. Ross was too busy in Australia to leave and only comes to England for the holidays. Morbi was a house elf for the Tibbs when Elizabeth needed help. Astra, Elizabeth and Freya all enjoyed her company and accompanied her as an appreciated friend and helper.

"Yes Miss. Tibbs?" Freya actually didn't like being called 'Miss. Tibbs' she didn't like being formal with anyone. She stared blankly at the small house-elf.

"Do you- would you- how- do you like being a house-elf?" She wanted to say something else but it couldn't come out. Morbi nodded with a smile, it was the first time in a while that Freya saw Morbi smile.

"Morbi does like being a house-elf for Mrs. Tibbs and her two daughters. But Mr. Tibbs is different man. Morbi must go now and start to get ready to help Mrs. Tibbs with breakfast for everyone." Morbi walked off shutting the door behind her. Freya sat there in the same position for minutes, before returning to her bed for another slumber.

In the afternoon she had gotten a letter from the twins announcing that it was alright for them to come over. Astra, Freya and their mother Elizabeth was going to go to The Burrow because Astra and Freya were going to go to the Quidditch World Cup. That made Freya gleam with excitement. Freya walked out of room and to her mother.

"We need to pack, it's time to go. They said it was alright" Freya said to Elizabeth who was reading The Daily Prophet, another stupid article from Rita Skeeter. "Blimey, Rita's on the front _again_." Freya said with agony. Elizabeth laughed.

"Yeah she was a real pain in my arse when I went to school. She'd always want random hugs, and need a friend. I'd walk away and try to find Tracy or your father" Freya looked at her mother amazed.

"I'm surprised you stuck up with that for seven years!" Freya said with a laugh, Elizabeth put down the newspaper and walked into her bedroom with Freya tailing behind.

"Are you okay with me not being there?" Elizabeth asked putting a couple of clothes into her suitcase, Freya shrugged her shoulders while propping herself against the door frame.

"I'll miss you of course, but I'm fine! I can look after Astra, plus we're in the hands of Arthur!" Freya said. Freya and Astra were going with the Weasley's (with the exception of Molly), Hermione and Harry to the Quidditch World Cup where Ireland and Bulgaria were up against each other. Australia got through to the semi finals. Freya left her mother to pack, she alerted Astra about what was going on and Astra began packing as well. Morbi walked into Freya's room behind Freya and helped her pack her clothes, they were all muggle clothes and very fashionable because of Elizabeth knowing a lot about muggle fashion. The three put their suitcases in the front door and sighed.

"Alright Morbi, we're going away for a week, I'll see you then but Freya and Astra will be at school by then. So, please do feed yourself and look after the place"

"Goodbye Mrs. Tibbs and Miss. Tibbs and Miss. Tibbs" Morbi said as she bowed to the three girls. Freya smiled at Morbi and walked up to her.

"Aww Morbi come here!" She said, she gave Morbi a hug. The Tibbs was an odd family, a pure-blood family that owned a house-elf and treated it like any other person. But they weren't rude to their house-elf like the Black's or the Malfoy's. Astra said her goodbyes and the three apperated to the front of The Burrow. Knocking on the door Molly welcomed them like old friends, ushering for them to come in.

"The house might get crowded, we have Charlie and Bill visiting for the holidays" Molly said letting go of the three Tibbs who plopped their suitcases in the living room.

"Bill! Charlie!" Freya said with a big smile giving the two boys a hug. She knew them when they were at Hogwarts. Bill was in his seventh year while Freya was in her first and Charlie was in his sixth. "Astra, mum this is Bill and Charlie Weasley. Bill works for Gringotts and Charlie works with Dragons!" The two Weasley brothers held their hands out and Astra shook them.

"You're in Ginny's year?" Charlie asked and Astra nodded with a quiet '_mhm_'. Elizabeth walked up to both the brother's and shook their hands. They were much taller than Elizabeth; Elizabeth was about the same height as Mrs. Weasley.

"Is that Freya?" Fred yelled.

"Freya here?" George yelled from their rooms.

"No, Freya isn't here!" Bill and Charlie yelled, Molly gave them a scolded look but they ignored her, the twins came pelting down the stairs rushing past and giving Freya a huge hug that made her knock to the ground.

"Okay I get it you missed me, now sod off!" She screamed. The two jumped off of her and she stood up holding onto her arm groaning. The twins were now as tall as they could get, Freya wasn't as tall as them, and she was probably the same height as Charlie who was shorter than the twins but much taller than Hermione or Ginny. Fred and George gave Freya their individual hugs, Elizabeth went to go put her stuff in the spare bedroom and Ginny came down and helped Freya and Astra with their things. Freya put her stuff on the bed she'd normally reside in whenever she was over. Freya walked up the staircase to the second floor where she could hear Percy muttering to himself, rolling her eyes she knocked on the door of the twins and opened to door. The room smelt like gun powder.

"Oh my Merlin, it smells terrible in here!" Freya said holding her nose in disgust.

"It's just gun powder!" Fred whined, Freya looked at them.

"We're experimenting Freya." George said in a tone that made Freya sound stupid.

"On what?" She asked George with a confused look, she sounded like she didn't believe in what they were saying. But by the smell of their room, of course they were '_experimenting_' what else could you say they were doing, swimming.

"If you tell anyone, we'll have to kill you!" Fred and George said at the same time.

"What about Ron" Freya asked.

"No" they said at the same time.

"Ginny"

"No"

"Astra"

"No"

"Harry"

"No"

"Hermione"

"Defiantly not"

"Half of these people will find out anyways, plus I'm sure they can smell it" Freya said raising her right eyebrow at the twins. Fred and George looked from Freya to each other, then back to each other.

"Merlin's beard!" They mouthed, they pulled Freya into the room and closing it behind her, they opened up a window and prepared to try and get the smoke out of the room. "Come on Freya!" Freya stood there, realising they wanted help and she then ran over to the window and tried getting the smoke out. There was no smoke anymore but it still smelled like gunpowder.

"You know you're mother is going to kill you, and you can't get that smell out of here now" Freya said scolding the twins. They sighed and shrugged their shoulders not worrying about what Freya thought. She too sighed and scratched her head looking at the twins sighing.

"You excited for the world cup?" George asked Freya after the minute's silence. Freya nods with a smile.

"Of course, I want Ireland to win, and not just because of my Ireland decent" Freya said with a smile sitting on Fred's bed next to Fred.

"You're Irish?" Fred said astonished, Freya looked at him this time like he was stupid.

"Honestly, have you not heard me for the past six years? I'm an Australian born with English, French, Irish and Italian" Freya said with a smile holding out her hand counting five. The twins were impressed; their only background is English and Irish. Nothing more, and nothing less.

A couple of days later, Freya sat with Charlie and Bill talking about Quidditch cup the next day. Fred, George, Ron and Arthur were going by floo to pick up Harry. Hermione had come to The Burrow the day before, her parents always drive by car and the first time she came over her parents got lost.

"Who do you think'll win Fre?" Charlie asked Freya taking a sip of his tea. Freya pondered for a second. Charlie had a slur, and he never called Freya – Freya, he called her Fre. This caught on with the whole Weasley family; the majority of them call her Fre, except for Molly who calls her Freya.

"I'm hoping the Irish will win, but seeing Bulgaria's luck..." she said with a smile taking a bite out of the biscuits Molly just made an hour ago. Charlie and Bill nod taking a swig at their drink and finishing it.

"I'm hoping Ireland win too" Bill said taking a bite out of his biscuit and having a smile placed on his face.

"It'd be nice you know" Charlie pauses to take a bite out of his own biscuit as well. "For Ireland to win it. But I'm having an inkling feeling that Bulgaria just might come up behind very swiftly" the three stopped the conversation, the twins came back from the fireplace and Fred had the biggest grin on his face.

"All right what you two do?" Bill said eyeing his younger brothers suspiciously. The two had a cheeky grin this time and they looked down on the ground, Freya giggled to herself because the twins had spoken to her before what the plan was. It was to give Dudley – Harry's large, stupid cousin some Ton-Tongue Toffee that would make someone's tongue grows large. George sat down next to Freya and Ron sat down next to Charlie. There was a burst of flames and Harry came through the fireplace. Fred bombarded him with questions like.

"Did he eat it?" "How long did it get?" "Did it turn a different colour?" And other nonsense.

"Yeah" Harry said confused like he was in a daze, Elizabeth and Astra were helping Ginny, Hermione and Molly with cooking. "What was it?"

"Ton-Tongue Toffee" Fred said still with the smile on his face. "George and I invented them, we've been looking for someone to test them on all summer!" The whole room started laughing.

"They asked me last week and I told them if they ever came at me with something like that they would find them in a lot of hexes for years to come!" Freya said looking at Harry who nodded. "How was your summer Harry?" Freya added but before Harry could answer Charlie shot up and shook Harry's hand.

"How're you doing Harry?" Charlie asked finishing shaking his hand. Harry didn't know how to answer but just gave him a nod, Bill then shook his hand with a smile.

"Oh come 'ere!" Freya said standing up giving Harry a hug. Freya and Harry had been good friends since Harry's first year, getting on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Freya finished hugging Harry and smiled sitting back down next to the two brothers. Freya and Harry were the only ones in the room with different hair colour to the majority. Harry's hair was a dark brown, almost black while Freya's was a light brown, not enough to be a blonde but not dark enough to dark or even brown. It was the perfect colour for Freya. There was a pop and that's when they knew that Arthur had arrived from Harry's terrible aunt and uncle's house.

"That wasn't funny Fred!" Arthur groaned looking at Fred, George started chuckling under his breath, Freya stood on his foot, George yelped out in pain but no one seemed to notice as they were too involved in the argument with Arthur and Fred. "What on earth did you give that muggle boy?"

"I didn't give him anything" his face grimacing, "I just dropped it, it wasn't his fault he went and ate it, I never told him to!"

"You dropped it on purpose!" Arthur yelled. "You knew he'd eat it, you knew he was on a diet"

"How big did his tongue get?" George asked his father eager to know if it worked or not, and Freya wanted to know how long it had gotten too.

"It was four foot long before his parents would let me shrink it!" Arthur said outraged, Harry, Freya and the rest of the Weasley boys started cracking up laughing. "It isn't funny!" He roared. "That sort of behaviour seriously undermines Wizard-Muggle relations! I spend half my life campaigning against the mistreatment of muggles and my own sons-"

"We didn't give it to him because he was a muggle" Fred said, he looked at George and George had a smirk on his face.

"No we gave it to him because he's a great bullying git" George said astonished. "Isn't he Harry?"

"Yeah he is Mr. Weasley" Harry said scratching the back of neck.

"That's not the point! You wait until I tell your mother-" before Arthur could continue Molly, Hermione, Ginny, Astra and Elizabeth came walking out into the kitchen.

"Tell me what?" Molly questioned Arthur. The room fell silent and it was an awkward pause.

"Hello Harry, how was your summer?" Elizabeth asked breaking the silence. Harry shrugged.

"Not bad" Harry replied to Elizabeth, Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

"Oh hello Harry dear" Molly said warmly. Freya leaned over and whispered into George's left hair and sighed into it, but not in a creepy way and it wasn't a seductive way either.

"You two are both dead men" George gulped and sighed and looked at Freya. '_Crap_' he thought.


	4. I'm ready to blow like a time bomb

**Chapter 3 – I'm ready to blow like a time bomb, ticking ticking. **

The day continued, Arthur ended up telling his wife what Fred and George had done while Harry and Ron left to go to Ron's bedroom. Freya sat next to George resting her head on his shoulders as he had copped a lot of trouble from both parents. After Molly had gotten angry at the twins, she stopped and the twins along with Freya ran outside not to attend to the wrath that is Molly Weasley. The three sat outside in the backyard watching Bill and Charlie battle each other with the chairs and tables that they were supposed to be setting up. Freya sighed and lolled her head back.

"I. Am. Bored" she initially said her eyes closing. "When's dinner?"

"Merlin's beard, you are exactly like Ron!" Fred gasped, Freya rolled her eyes and looked at Fred. The two eldest brothers were now attacking each other with just a table, Astra was was with Ginny; Elizabeth was inside helping Molly with dinner. Fred, George and Freya started laughing at what Bill and Charlie was doing. By seven pm out came Molly and Elizabeth with the dinner for the night, at the end of the table was Percy talking to his father who sat next to Elizabeth who sat next to Astra who sat next to Ginny who sat next to Molly who sat next to Bill, then at the end there was Charlie next was Freya then George then Fred then Ron then Hermione then Harry. Freya passed the potato to Charlie and everyone was passing food to one another. Percy and Arthur were talking ministry requirements; Molly was nagging Bill about his earring and hair. Freya ate her food and smiled at George.

"You excited about the new year?" Freya asked her ginger friend who had just picked up some mashed potato with his fork; he placed it in his mouth and thought about it until he finished his food. He swallowed it and smiled sheepishly at Freya.

"I hope it's better than last year! Everyone was worrying about Sirius Black. Hopefully it's like our first and second year where nothing bad happened" Freya chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, yes of course. But Professor Lupin was awesome, learning Ridikulus, Quirrell never taught us that!" Freya said with a smile, the night started to turn darker and everyone started to retire. Elizabeth and Molly were going to Diagon Alley the following day to get their children's (and Harry's as Hermione had already gotten her things) things for the coming year. Freya said goodnight to everyone. Walking with Hermione, Ginny and Astra to Ginny's room where the four of them had been sleeping for the past few days. Freya fell instantly to sleep, she was doing that for the past week that she had been here at The Burrow. Dreaming about the next day imagining that the Irish will win, all though she loves Bulgaria and its history she still has a sense of stability that the Irish will win. Having met Ludo Bagman once before in her fourth year she decided upon it to not make any bets, her father said not to make bets with strangers and wizards. No matter what.

The next morning Elizabeth woke up the girls at the bottom while Mrs. Weasley was waking up the boys. Freya couldn't believe the time they had to wake up, she hasn't seen that hour ever. She got dressed yawning with each move, shuffling out of the room and brushing her teeth; she sat down at the kitchen where all the other boys have awoken. Arthur Weasley stood up and showed off his clothes, they had to wear muggle clothes for the time being, and Freya didn't need to think about what she was wearing, Ginny borrowed a couple of things off of Astra and Hermione didn't need any trouble.

"What about you Freya? Do you think I look like a muggle?" Arthur spun around as Fred and George sat on either side of the girl. Freya looked up from her hands in her lap and gave a smile to Mr. Weasley, pulling her hands up to play with the ends of her hair she parted her lips and exhaled air.

"Arthur you look you was born to be a muggle!" She said, Arthur gave a gigantic smile and nodded at the girl silently saying 'Thank you' the clothes he was wearing was too baggy for him. George then asked about the three older brothers and Molly replied that they were apperating. She then heaved out the huge cauldron and sorted out bowls of porridge for everyone including herself and Elizabeth. Everyone sat around and ate, Freya was the only girl out by now, and the rest were talking about apparition. Freya gave a yawn and after five minutes she finished her food. She closed her eyes for a second only wearing two faint whispers in her ears.

"Wake up Fifi, wake up!" She had to, Fred and George knew her weak spot and that annoyed her, she jolted awake and sighed punching them both in the leg.

"Stop it you two!" Her teeth gritted in annoyance. The two didn't do annoying else and just finished her food. Freya was too tired to even think, she didn't know what day, hour or what she was doing up at this hour. Scratching her head she heard that they had to walk, maybe fresh air would waken her up. It has been known to wake you up, that and water. Walking out of The Burrow she didn't walk with the twins as they had gotten in trouble by their own mother Elizabeth walked out with her two children and smiled at them. Freya was already taller than her mother and Astra was just getting there. Elizabeth gave the two girls a smile and handed them some money. The two girls put it in their bags.

"Alright, well I'll see you soon. I love you both!" Elizabeth said worryingly, she gave them both a kiss but held Freya tighter "Look after your sister please" she pleaded "Don't mess around with her alright" Freya chuckled and smiled nodding at her mother.

"Yes mum, yes I know" Astra didn't hear the conversation she was too busy talking to Ginny. "We'll be fine, no need to worry if it goes on longer than I'll send you an owl okay! Look after Charlie" Freya gave her mother a reassuring smile, Elizabeth sighed and nodded kissing Freya's forehead she walked back inside with one last wave. Freya waved back and once she couldn't see her mother she ran after the twins. After some time of talking about whom will win, and talking about school and other things they finally came to a hill. They were now looking for a Portkey, it didn't help that the grass was tall and that this Portkey was well _garbage_. But it has a feel to it that you knew that it was either Garbage or not, they did send out letters what each Portkey was at each point.

"Over here, Arthur! Over here son, we've got it!" A deep voice said coming off from the horizon, watching as two figures showed themselves it was Cedric Diggory and his father. Freya gave Cedric a smile and he smiled back. Arthur introduced Cedric's father to everyone claiming his name as Amos. Cedric gave a faint hi, everyone said hi back except for the twins who just nodded. Arthur was talking to Amos while Freya walked over to Cedric.

"Hey Cedric!" Freya said with a smile, Cedric smiled back raising his hand up to his and scratching he pulled it back down and looked back at Freya.

"Hi Freya. You excited?" He asked her, she nodded enthusiastically. She would keep thanking Arthur and he'd say 'Freya it's alright you don't need to thank me!'

"Of course I am. I'm a huge Quidditch fan, why would I not be excited about it?" She said laughing. Cedric laughed with her nodding. "I'm hoping the Irish wins"

"I feel like Bulgaria will win, but hey if the Irish wins then that's okay with me!" Cedric smiled. Freya nodding, she stood next to Cedric for the time being talking about the cup.

It was time to get to the boot; eleven people tried their best to touch something of the boot. Struggling, hearing yelps and groans of annoyance everyone managed to touch something of the boot. In a flash second all the trees, hills and tiny houses were gone. Freya was being twisted and turned; she then instantly fell to the ground with a great giant groan. George held his hand out and lifted her up off of the ground. Watching as Cedric, Arthur and Amos glided down in the air they stood on the ground.

"Seven past five from Stoatshed Hill." Called a voice, Cedric walked over to the twins and Fred and smiled at Freya again.

"How'dya do that?" Freya asked awestricken, she thought the idea of doing that would be graceful and amazing. It looked like it felt like flying on a broom. Cedric shrugged.

"Lots of practise Freya. Lots and lots!" Cedric said with a smile, his boyish charms trying to win Freya wasn't working and Freya laughed. Everyone now started walking to their campsite, Cedric and Amos had to leave as they waved goodbye to the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, Astra and Freya. The party of nine kept on walking until they stood outside a small shack; there was a person in front of the door, Freya stood behind Arthur and Harry looking at the man in front. He was a muggle no doubt about it. She smiled at the fellow but he didn't acknowledge it and shrugged it off. Arthur and the muggle greeted each other and let the introductions slide, Arthur then faced both Harry and Freya; Hermione was too busy talking to Astra and Ginny about the things they'll learn in their third year.

"So this is a five?" Arthur asked, Freya shook her head with a small smile on her face, this wasn't funny but seeing Arthur touch muggle money amazed her.

"A twenty" Harry finally corrected the older male, the muggle was trying to hear the conversation to point out something different about the party. After speaking a bit more before Arthur could turn around and hand him the money the muggle in front asked a peculiar question.

"You foreign?" He asked, Freya wanted to mentally slap herself in the head. If he can't tell by their accent she doesn't know how they could tell the difference of Arthur's accent. Arthur turned around holding the money and looked at him confused.

"Foreign?" He asked him confused by the word, even tho Arthur is an adult and he knows how to phrase words he doesn't know many words, many big words, or small words but with big meaning.

"You're not the first one who's had trouble with money. I had two try and pay me with great gold coins the size of hubcaps ten minutes ago" Freya chuckled nervously out to break the tension. Arthur and the muggle went on talking Arthur wanting information about what the muggle thought of the current situation. Freya decided to leave the group as there was nothing for her to go on with and finding the twins at the back with Ron. Talking more and more about Quidditch, finally they could leave and go to their spot, Ron left and ran up to find Harry at the front with Arthur and Freya stayed back with the twins. The walking didn't take long it was only an extra 10 minutes of less sleep they could have, the match was on at 12 so have sleep didn't really help that it was now seven thirty am. The next few hours were long and tedious, Freya had already met Ludo Bagman and Crouch Sr. knowing of their profiles she decided not to bother them, but that didn't excuse Ludo who had flirted with Freya a little bit before he had to leave.

"Come on let's buy something!" Astra said to Freya while holding onto her money, Elizabeth gave both girls 50 dollars in total, Fred and George had already spent all their money. They tagged along begging both girls for some money to buy something.

"You shouldn't have had a bet with Ludo!" Freya said simply shrugging; she smiled at the woman who was pushing the kart around. She paid for three Omnioculars and handing two to both Fred and George. She had only twenty dollars left and decided to keep that for herself, Astra bought one Omnioculars and then bought some Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans handing one to Freya, Fred and George.

"Yummo Toffy!" Freya said with a smile, the twins groaned.

"Horse radish" Fred groaned

"Burnt rubber" George groaned. It seems they have invented new products. The four went back to the campsite and sat down for five minutes before Arthur forced them up. It was time for the big game!

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! So I'm sorry I haven't updated – I've been busy *cough*playingportal1and2*cough* I know this isn't a huge update but it's getting there. I'm also slowly writing a small fic with the starting of the DA with Neville, Luna, Ginny and Astra. I won't try and give out too much of a big spoiler for it, but I'll try my best. Anyways expect a new update soon (or at least try)<p> 


End file.
